The Twin Effect
by Draco's Moon Princess
Summary: Follows HBP story line, Characters in Sixth Year. Trio is involved, but mostly my own characters. I wroted this about 2 - 3 years ago shortly after the HBP's release, so my writing skills have improved somewhat since then, keep that in mind XD Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Oh Max, I'm sooooo nervous! Do we have to board? I mean, can't we just run off and not go? Its sooo scary!"

"No, Nat. You'll be fine and so will I! I can even sit with you if you want!"

"Nah, that's cool! We should make our own friends first and then we can have one big group! Well, at least I hope so ..."

"Yeah. That's actually quite a good plan! - he smiled down at her. Even though they were twins, Max was so much taller than her."

"Yes, well," Nat looked away, pretending to be blushing "I'm full of those!" she laughed. Suddenly they were both pulled into a hug from their parents and kissed on the cheek by their mother.

"Muuuuuum," they both whined. "Don't kiss us, were eleven now! That's just wrong!" and with that they grabbed their luggage and pulled it onto the Hogwarts Express. They sat in two separate compartments, though they were next to each other so in case of any trouble, they would be there for one another. It was still five minutes before the train was due to leave platform 9 3/4, so both compartments were empty. The twins opened their windows and smiled out of them first at their parents, and then at each other. They said their expected promise of writing to their parents and gave last hugs, hanging out of the window, which was rather uncomfortable and waved their final wave, until the Christmas holidays as the train started to chug and move out of the station. They smiled once more at each other and popped their heads back inside the compartments.

Nat sat down in the corner of the worn red seats, making room for anyone who may come in. Just as she was wondering if anyone was going to come, the door slid open to reveal three rather nervous looking girls. The girl in front looked the least scared. She had lovely golden brown hair which was wavy and hung just under her shoulders. Her eyes were also brown and as she came in she said, "Hi! My name is Hermione Granger! I, we ... Were wondering these seats were taken?!" she half stated and half asked.

"No. They're not, please sit down," Nat said showing the girls a hand to the free seats. All three girls came in and put their luggage in the upper compartment. They sat down and the other two introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name is Melissa," she said extending her hand for a handshake. She was about the same height as Nat, with brown shoulder length hair, pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. After her came the last girl who was sitting next to Nat.

"Hi! My name is Christie," she said smiling. She had dark brown, almost black hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes. Nat turned to look at all three of them and then introduced herself.

"Hi!" she smiled "I'm Nat!" Nat had long brown hair that reached half way down her back, she usually wore it in braids as it was so long and thick. Today it was in pigtails. She had hazel eyes and olive skin. After a while the three girls got to know a bit more about each other and found that they would be really good friends. The food trolley came at lunch and they found that they had even more in common as the left the liquorice wands untouched and only went for the chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties.

Max took his seat in his compartment as they left the station. He sat in the far left corner, to make more room for anyone else, should they choose to sit with him. Soon three red headed boys came in. The older two were twins and the younger one looked nervous, he must have been their younger brother.

"Hey, mate! I'm George and," his brother cut across him.

"And I'm Fred," he said waving. George interrupted Fred this time by saying

"And this is our younger brother, Ronalkins! Do you mind if we sit with you?" He asked. Ronalkins glared at his older brother.

"Yeah sure! Of course you can! I'm Max! Is your name really Ronalkins?" he looked at the one George had called Ronalkins, who was now sitting down next to him.

"No!" he said turning red. "My name is Ron, and they're great big prats" he added angrily. Max wasn't sure if he was going to like this 'Ron' guy. He seemed to be very angry at everything. Max's thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open again. A boy with black hair and bright green eyes was staring at them.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "But is there any room left in this compartment?"

"Yeah sure!" said Max. "Come in!" he smiled.

"Thanks," said the boy as he lifted his luggage to put into the luggage holder. Ron moved over closer to Max, and the boy sat in his place.

"Hi, my name is Max"

Ron smiled and said, "And I'm Ron." They boy looked at the twins expectantly as they nodded and said respectively.

"Fred"

"George"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all! I'm Harry," the boy introduced himself. He sat more comfortable and subconsciously blew his messy black fringe up off his head. Everyone saw him do it, and as it lifted they saw the lightening shaped scar engraved with a burn on his head.

"Harry Potter?" they all gasped.

"Yeah! How'd you know that?" he asked looking confused. Ron lifted a shaking hand.

"Your scar … I'm sitting next to Harry Potter! Me, Ronald Weasley is sitting next to Harry Potter!" Harry looked confused.

"Oh yeah," he blushed "I forgot that my scar is famous … "

"Not just your scar," said Fred

"You are as well," added George, finishing his brothers sentence.

"As is the wizard who gave it to you," Max said quietly and nervously. A shiver rolled around that compartment at the mention of that wizard.

"Oh you mean Lord Vol -"

"Shhhhh," they all threw at him.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that people don't talk about him," he whispered.

"Harry? Where have you been for the last ten years that you know nothing of how the wizarding world fears He Who Must Not Be Named?" asked Max.

"I've been living with my aunt and uncle," it was weird how he shivered at the thought of his relatives but not at the mention of the evil wizard who had killed many people and destroyed many lives. As the morning turned into afternoon the lunch lady came around and knocked on their compartment door. The five boys hungrily eyed the food and bought as much as they desired. As they sat back down they talked more and more and became close friends. Just as morning turned to afternoon, afternoon turned to evening and the boys changed into their robes.

The Hogwarts express pulled into the Hogsmeade station and the students slowly piled off the train. Max found Nat and introduced her to Harry and Ron as the twins had already gone off to the invisible horse drawn carriages. Just as Max had introduced Nat to his new friends, she introduced him to Christie, Melissa and Hermione. Max thought that Hermione was beautiful and really hoped that Nat continued being friends with her. Melissa eyed Harry and liked what she saw. Harry however had his eyes on another girl. And Christie and Ron were talking as if they had known each other for years.

"Firs' years to me, come on all you firs' years, ova 'ere". The new friends turned to see where the voice was coming from. The voice was not hard to follow, fairly soon they saw a huge Man standing close by. Harry saw him and ran as fast as his legs would allow to the huge man and when he reached him looked up and exclaimed, "Hagrid!".

"'Ello 'Arry! How are ya?' the big man named Hagrid smiled. The other six followed him and also smiled at the gigantic man.

"I'm good, Hagrid! How are you?," Harry asked and without waiting for an answer, he introduced his new friends to him.

"'Ello, you lot! My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid," he smiled. "But righ' now we have to get into these boats and sail across tha' lake over there" he smiled. His smile was hard to see beneath the wild bushy beard that seemed to cover most of his face. He called to the rest of the fist years and then showed them all to the boats that they would be boarding to get to Hogwarts. It was a slow and peaceful journey to the grounds but that didn't calm the nerves of every first year that was there. Eventually they reached the cool, dewy grass and got out of the boats. Max and Nat gave each other nervous smiles and then followed everyone else up to the castle. The castle was the biggest structure that the twins had ever seen, which made them even more nervous. This castle would be their home for the next seven years, they would have to get used to it. Once agian they smiled at eachother and continued walking. They reached the massive oak doors and entered the Entrance Hall. Inside the castle was even more magnificent than the outside. It was huge and decked out in marble. Infront of them was a stair case that led in two different directions. At the top of them, a stern looking lady was standing, looking down at them. She started to descend them and introduce herslef. "I am Proffessor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Principal and Professor of Transfiguration. Follow me please, first years." She had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and led them to a small room. "This room is where you will wait until I come back and get you again. I will lead you out to the Great Hall to be sorted and then you shall go and sit at your respective table. I will be back soon!" and with that she left them. Nat moved to try and look out of the door to see the room to which the Proffessor had left into. As she did so, she bumped into a girl who had lots of other people around her. "Oh, sorry! My name is Nat, what's yours?" Nat asked timidly.

"My name? _My_ name? If you dont know who I am, then I highly doubt that _you _would meet the requirements of being one of my friends!" the girl said and Nat stepped backwards. All of the girls' people around her laughed. "Good one, Alison" Nat heard one of them say, she was about to turn her back on the horrible girl called Alison, when Max stepped infront of Nat and glared at Alison. Alison turned back around and glared back just as stubbornly. Nat put her hand on Max's shoulder and whispered "No, Max. Just leave it". Max took Nat's hand off his shoulder and stepped closer to Alison. Alison stood her ground and didnt move an inch. "Never, never speak to my sister like that again, you got that?" he asked loudly and threateningly.

"Or what?" Alison grinned, as the girls she was with stepped forward and then some boys pushed forward between the girls. Fear flashed across Max's eyes quickly and then disappeared before anyone could notice it, except Nat - who felt it and stood beside him. The twin's new friends had heard this arguement and came to stand next to them as the others had done. "Or," Max said calmly. "I will hex you until you cant feel a thing on your body!" He seemed to stand taller after he said that and Alison finally took a step back and Max smiled triumphantly. A blonde haired attractive boy came forward from behind 'Alison's group' and upon seeing Harry, extended his hand of friendship. "Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," nodded Harry and the boy smiled.

"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you. Why don't you come and hang around with us. You'll soon see that some wizarding families are better than others!" he grinned and threw a vicous look at Ron and Max.

"Thanks, but I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself!" Harry frowned, looking the boy up and down. Before the boy could reply though, McGonagall came back into the room and told them all to follow her. Everyone was nervous and were giving eachother shifty looks as they proceded out of the small room and into the Great Hall. It was massive, with the most beautiful cealing. Hermione had told Nat that it was enchanted to look excatly like the sky outside, so when Nat saw Max staring at it also, she then told him. The Great Hall had four long tables running the length of it. There was one for each House and each was very full with a about ten seats left on either side of the benches. Nat was mesmerised by the sight of the hall and jumped when she heard someone singing very loudly. Everyone had quietened to hear the person and Nat was looking around frantically trying to find the source. She found it, sitting on a stool at the front of the hall, on the stage. It was an old and worn hat. Nat was very confused. Then she heard Max whisper "That must be the sorting hat". Nat was about to ask what he was on about, but then the hat stopped singing and everyone began to clap and then McGonagall started to call names out in alphabetical order, to be sorted. It tuned out that the hat needed to be placed on your head and then it decided which House you were more suited to. Alison, Draco and the group they were with before all got sorted into Slytherin. She saw the look of insane glee sweep across each persons face as they were sorted into Slytherin. And when the girl who looked to be Alison's best friend, Connie, was sorted into Slytherin along with her, Alison let out a whoop of happiness. Nat, Max, Harry, Hermione, Melissa, Ron and Christie were all sorted into Gryffindor and joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table where they loudly clapped Ron, Max and Harry on the back in congratulations and shook the girls hands upon meeting them for the first time. Max also had olive skin and Hazel eyes, though his hair was considerably shorter, sitting on top of his head, spiked with a muggle product called 'Hair Gel'.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It had been five years since their first day at Hogwarts and the twins were on the train again. They were once again in next to each other in separate compartments, each with their best friends. Max was with Harry and Ron and Nat was with Christie, Melissa, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was the one thing that had changed since their first year. She came in their second year and had a striking resemblance to Ron. "Maybe it was because she is his younger sister ..." they would always laugh at people who had told them how much they look alike. Ginny was a girl, had long red hair and was short. Apart from that she was no different from her brothers. They were always so confused at why people had doubt in their minds about them being siblings. Everyone had grown considerably since their first year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all had the same features, though they had matured quite a lot. The Gryffindor now sixth years were mortal enemies with the Slytherin sixth years. Ever since their first meeting in that small room off the Hall, every single one of them had hated each other. Alison and Harry were going out for a while. None of them had any idea why really. They all thought that they both must have been hit with some sort of love spell by someone and after many trips to see Madam Pomfrey about the problem, Harry and Alison couldn't get far away enough from each other. Much to Melissa's delight of course. She had, had the biggest crush on Harry ever since their first meeting. Everyone seemed to know it except him. Max and Hermione were still not together after five years of being totally in love with one another. They both seemed to think that neither of them felt the same way - which of course was totally insane. Christie and Rupert were going out. They had only just gotten together in the holidays, as everyone was a lot more relaxed because the O.W.L. 's were over. Everyone had passed everything except for History of Magic. Everyone failed that because no one ever had any clue what their ghost teacher was on about and fell asleep half the time. All except for Hermione of course. She was the only one to pass in every subject and the only other mark she recieved was an 'E' in DADA. Max and Nat had recieved Outstandings in every subject excluding History and including Potions. Everyone was always really jealous of their smarts and continued asking why they weren't in Ravenclaw. Half the time they didn't even try. They were just really talented and they didn't know why. Their parents weren't anyone special! At least they didn't think they were ...

On a completely different hand, Draco and Connie were making everyone sick by parading their pretty little blonde heads everywhere you could imagine, either snogging or if walking holding hands or arms around each others waists. Every time Nat saw them, she felt like throwing up. Why, she didn't know. They were just like any other couple. Maybe it was because she hated them so much.

The Hogwarts express drew Hogsmeade station into its occupant's sight and with the familiar stomach wrenching movements, pulled to a stop. The group of eight moved towards an empty carriage and squeezed themselves in. It was a good thing that all their luggage was magically transported to their dorms, or they'd never be able to fit two people in the one carriage, let alone eight. They smiled as the skooched each other across a little bit more and continued on talking. Everyone was on about what subjects they were gonna pick and how good it was that they'd have all those spare sessions, everyone except for Ginny who sat there and listened to them, staring at Harry. Harry seemed to notice this, as did Melissa! Melissa obviously didn't like to think about it, so she avoided looking at them. Hermione was sitting next to her and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you just tell him the way you feel"

"For the same reason you don't tell Max!" Melissa shot back at her, moodily - which was very unlike her. Hermione looked at her, hurt and decided to leave it as an unfinished job. Although, what Melissa had said about Max was right! Maybe she should just tell him...

Max couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Even if he did pretend that he was interested in the conversation they were having about their subjects, he wasn't. He was having trouble preventing himself from looking at her more often then when she said something. Little did he know that she was doing the exact same thing. Christie and Ron weren't even pretending to be interested with the conversation. They had eyes only for each other and Ron could be heard whispering things to her such as "You're so beautiful" or 'I am so lucky to be with you". Each time someone heard something like this they covered up their snigger with a loud cough or sneeze. Christie was on to Nat though. You couldn't be someone's best friend for five years without knowing how they react to certain things and she knew that Nat was laughing at her. Max was also aware that Nat knew exactly where his mind was and he gave her a helpless look. People always say that twins have an unusual ability to talk to each other in their minds. Telepathy or something? But Nat and Max's ability was there for real and was deeply enhanced by their pure blood wizarding genes, even if they didn't know it yet. They weren't one of those "pure bloods rule, mudbloods suck" families. They were one of the 'blood traitors".


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They arrived at the castle and went straight to the Great Hall to take their place at the Gryffindor table eagerly awaiting the start of the year presentation. They had always figured that the faster it came, the faster it was over and the faster they got to the food! The sorting was quicker than usual; as little students had been allowed attend, now that Lord Voldemort was back. Gryffindor had only received two new males and three females! Dumbledore's speech wasn't anything out of the ordinary! He did mention Voldemort a few times, to reassure everyone that extra security spells and charms had been cast upon the castle and the grounds and it wasn't long before the students tucked into the delectable meal. If there was one thing the twins loved about Hogwarts, it was the food! They loved it how they weren't made to eat brussel sprouts and how it was completely there choice of whether or not to touch the large bowls of peas or corn, but if there was one thing Nat hated - it was carrots! She shuddered at the very thought of them. Everybody took great pleasure in waving them in front of her face and trying to shove them in her mouth! Even Max. This year though, no one did it. It striked Nat as odd. Maybe it was just that everyone had matured that little bit more, or maybe it was that everyone was so serious about everything now that Voldemort was back, but Nat was sure that there was something different in everyone, even herself! They weren't who they used to be anymore - and if it was due to Voldemort, then there was even lesser chance of him getting away, if she ever got the chance to meet him. Just the thought of his mere presence in the world again was enough to change everyone's personalities! Especially for those close to the people that he affected the most; Harry. Harry's scar had bought him a life of fame and torture, for he would always be connected to Voldemort in one way or another. Even after they had defeated him, which they were hell bent on - Harry would still bear that mark, everyone would still know who he is and what he did - he'd never be able to escape that! Nat knew that Max was listening to her thoughts! She could feel and hear him agreeing with her, silently. But her hatred for Voldemort must have been radiating off her, as the others were all staring at her! She could tell that she was about to be bombarded with questions, for some reason she was in such a bad mood - she had no idea why - so before anyone could say anything, she pushed her chair back and walked quickly out of the Hall. She could feel the eyes of her friends burning into her back. But she didn't care! All she wanted to do was get out of there! She must have been flaming mad and glowing red! She was missing out on dinner and worse - dessert! That was so unlike her! She heard Max's voice come into her head_. "Nat! Where are you going? Everyone's freakin out here! You were fine and now you're heaps mad! I know what's going on, but they don't! Do you want me to tell them?"_

_"No!"_ Nat almost shouted at him, in her head. That was a bad idea! She didn't want everyone all worked up over nothing - that would just make everyone fuss and put even more stress on them. Especially Harry!

_Ok! I __won't - but they're all stressing! What do you want me to tell them?"_

_"Just tell them that I feel sick and I just want a lie down! Ugh - We haven't been told the password yet! I knew we should've gone to the prefects cabin on the train!"_

_"Go ask McGonagall"_

_"Nahh - I'll just go raid the kitchens!"_

She heard Max laugh and then his voice leave her head. The sound of him laughing cheered her slightly, but she was still mad! She also hated being a Prefect! She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be made Head Girl next year! She made her way down to the kitchens and was ready to tickle a pear, when she heard someone gasp. She murmured "lumos" to her wand and it lit up the whole corridor. She saw Connie standing there and let out a sound of disgust. "You! What are you doing down here?" Nat asked, hardly believing that she was talking to someone so disgusting...

"What's it to you?" she shot back at Nat. Nat was taken aback. Connie sounded upset and upon deeper inspection, Nat could see tears in her eyes.


End file.
